Many internal combustion engines utilize rocker arms to transfer rotational motion of cams to linear motion appropriate for valve actuation in an engine. Rocker arms can be selectively deactivated by including a mechanism to allow for selective deactivation of the rocker arm if there is a desire to shut off one of the engine valves, e.g., if less power is needed and fuel economy is desired. In many cases, a latch pin is used for the selected activation and deactivation of the rocker arm. When a flat latch pin surface is used, the latch pin needs to be oriented rotationally to allow proper engagement with the mating flat surface. The orientation of the latching pin can be challenging due to the precision needed to orient the latching pin with considerations for the costs for manufacturing. Improvements are desireable to address this problem.